


Snow Day

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Another for the "Snow" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  As I promised, here's the silly one.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Snow" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). As I promised, here's the silly one.

Aragorn frowned. With the snow, it was hard to tell direction-and he didn't want to be lost in the mountains again. Not when there were so many lives at stake.

_Whump_ Something soft and...cold? hit the back of his head, and he spun around to find Boromir, nearly giggling, launching a second snowball. With the warning, he ducked, and bent to scoop up snow for retaliation. His first snowball hit Boromir square in the face, dusting his hair and beard with powder.

Several minutes, five snowballs, and four successful hits on both sides later, Aragorn realized he was laughing.


End file.
